dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Student's Life of Despair
Student's Life of Despair, known internationally as ''Danganronpa: Student's Life of Despair, ''is a Fabellan-Japanese adventure investigation drama television series based on the Danganronpa franchise, more like a localized Fabellan version of Danganronpa. The series is produced by ToukoFilm, Spike (Spike Chunsoft), and Team Danganronpa (from 2014-present), and aired on Rediffusion, as a Rediffusion Original Series. The story shares the same elements with Danganronpa, where students were taken to a killing school game. When murder occurs, the student gets to investigate it with limited time, faces the trial, and determines who was the killer of the victim in order to be tortured by unruly matter. Therefore, with the help of other students, they together find out who the Threat (Mastermind) was, and to reveal its identity, in order to regain hope against despair. Objectives The whole story shares the elements with Danganronpa. The series' setting is either an unnamed elite academy, an unrecognized state, or a university. In every season, students were called "Ones" based on talent, one chosen the "Lucky One". The "Headmaster" (a non-Monokuma deriative) is the principal of the school, which also is the leader of a killing school game. When the murder occurs, the students investigate with only limited time, to be taken to a class trial. Students may have to discuss and debate, where one may contradict, agree, and determine who was the culprit of the murder. The culprit, when found out, will be executed, while the remainins students will still stay on the academy. In the last chapters, the remaining students may have to know who was the Threat (Mastermind), and reveal the identity of the Headmaster. The protagonist will contradict the Threat's logic by using hope as its artifact. When the Threat is defeat, the students get to flee from the school. Seasons Batch One (2009-2011) Based off Trigger Happy Havoc Baryz Bajdarne, known as "the Lucky One", an average person who was taken to an unnamed academy, with other 24 students were forced to live on a killing school game. The sadistic headmaster, unnamed, is the leader of the game itself. When only few students were remaining, they have to figure out who the Threat is. Batch Two (2011-2012) Based off Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair In a elite unnamed unrecognized state, Sakurako Takahashi, known as the "Cadet", a gunslinger and soldier, and other 23 students were forced to a killing game, same as previous season. The unnamed headmaster returns from previous season. Batch Three (2012-2013) In a technological lab, new students get to experience the killing game once again. Warfare Zero (2014-2015) Based off Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls The season takes place in a fascist country. Raina, an average soldier and her companion, Lucas, a intelligence officer get to fight against the facists ran by the Threat to restore hope once again. Batch Four (2016-2017) Based off Danganronpa 3 TBA Batch Five (2018-present) Based off New Danganronpa V3 The University of Despair, where Mikami Tsukata and Yuri Vorobyov landed, with other 27 students, faced the killing game with the headmaster and his companions. Characters Batch One # Baryz Bajdarne "The Lucky One" # Sayge Morekans "The Gambling One" # Melia Sanzojke "The Popstar Dazzling One" # Dinas Loroniaz/The Craze "The Libertarian One" # Vladmir Konaz "The Rich One" # Belen Yunuzaz "The Fashionista One" # Aeka Mizusu "The Artsy One" # other characters TBA Batch Two TBA Batch Three TBA Warfare Zero * Raina * Lucas * others TBA Batch Four TBA Batch Five TBA Reception The series gained a 4.8 star rating from Fabellan Access, a TV and movie database. Category:Fabella Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Television series Category:Fictional television series Category:2009 Category:2009 Fabellan television series debuts Category:2000s Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:Pages owned by RaiderFukawa Category:Pages with empty sections